Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Intro speech I removed the intro speech because I don't think it's necessary to have it all there. I put the end of it just above the Earl Wiki title, and I think that's enough and is the only important bit. Post here if you diagree. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sidebar contents "Cast, Characters, Seasons, Images, Categories, The List". Are we really going to have visitors who want to look at a list of all the images we have? Even less likely, all the categories? I think we should change it back to how it was before. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : It's very hard to navigate the site as a whole, this just helps a little more at finding things some one might be interested in. : You don't know what people will come here to look for. If they make it to 10 seasons, which i hope they do, are you going to list them all on the front page? And any time i make an edit are you just going to undo it. As joy would say , are you part of the Nazi guspacho? cause every time i make an edit, especally on the main page you undo it. I'm wondering why i waste my time in helping the site, but then i remember cause i like the show, i guess just dealing with your bull is a draw back that i'll have to deal with. Btw. have you read the My Name Is Earl Wiki:Simplified ruleset maybe you should paruse it again, i'd look at #6 and #7 a little closer. --My Name Is Tom 20:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I understand your point about finding it difficult to navigate the whole site, so I propose we need to create some sort of larger table on the front page that links to everywhere. But a link on the front page to "Categories" is useless, especially when the other ones you added above are categories. Anyway, all the images can be found in the Special pages, as can the categories and countless other pages like that. The section we current have as "The List" could be removed and the "Contents" page lengthened greatly to include a link to characters, locations, episodes, cast and everything else. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Thats what i did, every page that's made has been categorized, so it's not "useless". The Category section IS a list of everything on the site, minus a few categories. One should be added -"trivia" to put little nothing articles in, like Necescobar-a-lop-lop and the Camden County Band. I did it to The Office Wiki and the mod there actually appreciated my efforts to help clean up the mess.--My Name Is Tom 21:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) "Trivia" is not a valid category because, once again, it is an Out of Universe title. Instead of linking to categories, it would seem better to link to which actually links to everything, opposed to the categories which has links to the links of everything. At the moment it looks clumsy and it would be better to have a more comprehensive list of everything rather a link to a list of some things. Fair enough if they appreciated your work at the Office Wiki, but we may run things differently here. Your work is highly appreciated and your contributions to episode and character articles are numerous, varied and skilled. It's not like I don't appreciate your work, I'm just suggesting a way we could improve the system you've implemented here on the main page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) : I propose this as a solution. There's links to all sections of the Wiki in an easy to read way. What do you think? I'll implement it in a week if I don't get a response. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I like it--My Name Is Tom 19:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Except that it now looks like the 24 page--My Name Is Tom 20:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Fall Season Template I thought {fallseason2} was the new template for the tv shows, since it was last updated in 2009. When i put it up, the origional {fallseason} had a last revised date of 2007. Am I wrong?--My Name Is Tom 02:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : Good call. I made the changes. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Random image Im glad you like it enough to remove the featured image. Finally someting i've added to the front page stays!:) I grabbed it from my new favorite wiki: Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki. Two great allusions on last nights Earl: Inside Probe (Pt.1). Both from the Howard Stern Show (the other wiki i mod) One durring the Police calls, the last phone call some person yells "Bababooey, Bababooey, Bababooey" (Howard's producer - Gary "Bababooey" Dell'Abate) also spoofed by Family Guy and 30 Rock. The other being, when they show Randy's letters, one of the celebs who also likes fish wings is Robin Quivers (Howard's Newswoman). Look for those two, in a few weeks, you are how many episodes behind? and what time and day does it air there?--My Name Is Tom 05:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : Don't know how many weeks behind we are, but it airs at 9pm on a Thursday. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So... What now? The show has been, for the forseeable future (unless the arguement is resolved), canceled and there does not seem to be much activity on your wikia (current activity not included). I've helped out a little, but. Look, you've got a LOT of vandals on your wikia. I suggest perma-banning all non-registered users and locking all the pages which are: as complete as they can be, have all appropiate categories added, and have been spell-checked and then locking them to all anonymous editors. This is a suggestion! Not an order. Thank you for taking the time to read through this. 03:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC)